1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to transportation in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for winding straps.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of transportation, articles to be transported are frequently located upon flat deck trailers or trucks and secured thereto. One common method of securing such articles to a vehicle is to utilize cargo straps or other flexible tense all members which may be extended over the article and thereafter fastened to the deck. Such straps are commonly formed of nylon, polyester or the like.
One, difficulty experience with the use of such straps is the need to keep such cargo scraps neat and organized in between uses. One common method of maintaining the organization of cargo straps is to roll them into cylindrical or just shapes for compact storage and transportation. However, rolling such straps by hand is a time consuming and difficult task to complete.
Previous attempts have been made to automate the rolling of cargo straps, however such attempts have had drawbacks. In particular, motorized shafts have been provided which may be utilized to wind the straps thereon. Disadvantageously, such devices have required considerable user input to ensure the strap remains straight during any role in operation. An example of such devices may be found in US patent application publication number US2012/0145820 to White.